1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound reproducing device, and, more particularly, to a speaker device having excellent sound diffusion effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hi-fi sound reproducing system, a speaker device capable of reproducing sounds substantially over a full range of audio frequencies is used. Such a speaker device usually comprises an enclosure with a buffer board in the front thereof, a woofer mounted in an opening provided in the buffer board for reproducing a relatively low range of audio frequencies, and a speaker similarly mounted in another opening of the buffer board to reproduce midrange and high range audio frequencies.
As is well known the midrange and high range reproducing speakers have a relatively sharp acoustic directivity. Consequently, if such speakers are employed for a stereo sound reproducing system, the stereo sound effects of midrange and high range are greatly reduced if the listners are not on the axes of both the speakers which reproduce midrange and high range audio frequencies.